Another Station 19 Fanfiction
by TvSeriesManiac
Summary: Station 19 fanfiction. I hope you will like it. Tell me what do you think, I'm curious. Btw. I'm not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes. SORRY
1. Good rescuer is the one who doesn't have

**ANDY POW**

_When you decide to help someone who has been hurt in some kind of accident the first thing that you need to check is your own safety, because good rescuer is the one who doesn't have to be rescued._

Earlier

'Hi Andy!' Maya said as she entered the station.

'Ohh hi!'

'Uh you does not look like a person which works double shift Herrera. You have so much energy today.' She laught.

'I just have a good day that's all.'

'Well I thought that you are happy to see me, but ok what made you so happy huh?'

'I just going out with someone tonight.'

'Ahh so you and Sullivan are a thing now and that's why you took double shift?'

'Yes that is why I took double shift. And actually I'm not sure if we are a thing yet, I mean I guess I will find out tonigh. He is different than Ryan or Jack. I feel different when I'm with him. He is very likeable when he let you meet him closer.'

'I'm sure he is, after all we have a good taste.' She said looking at Jack.

'Yes we have. Speaking of him how are you two?'

'We are ok. Maybe I will crash at his place since you and captain have this date.' She winked at me.

'Thanks and one more thing.'

'Yeah?'

'If you won't be ok just tell me so I can slap him for you.'

'I will, but I hope that you don't have to do that.'

'Ok I'm going to go now, because I need to go somewhere before the date.'

'Sure, have a fruitful evening and keep me updated.'

'I will. Bye.'

'Bye.'

I left the station and head Home to get ready for the date. I took a shower, put some make up on and got changed into my favourite red dress. I looked at the clock. Great I have 2 hours left, so I can go to the cemetery. Yeah cemetery. I wanted to visit Claire's grave before going on the date with her husband. I know that she won't give me her blessing, but I felt like I have to do this. Moreover it's on my way to this restaurant in downtown, so why not going there? When I got there I easily found her grave because it was close to Ripley's.

(I hope you won't kill me for mentioning his death)

After spending some time there talking to God knows what, I decided to go. Well I had to go if I don't want to be late.

It was getting dark. I was going to the underground garage which is under the shopping center near to the cemetery. I left there my car since there is not much parking space on the cemetery. I was walking down when I saw an unconscious teenager. Girl probably felt from her bike on the turn and she wasn't wearing a helmet. Great now I probably will be late. I look around to see if I'm safe, before I start treating her. I saw a car coming down.

'Sir please you have to stop there was an accident. You have to drive back and leave your car with emergency lights on, because it's dangerous in here. I'm a firefighter so I will take care of her until ambulance arrives. Do you have an aid kit in your car?'

'Yes, please.' He handed me his aid kit.

'Thank you and now please call 911.'

'Ok I will go outside because there is no service, you will be ok in here.'

'Yes I will. Now go and stay out there, because you will need to move the car later.'

'You are right. If you need my help just scream my name. I'm Mark.' He said and did what I asked him for.

'Hello, can you hear me?' She wasn't responding. I checked her pulse and breath. She wasn't breathing so I started CPR. It wasn't good. She could also have a concussion. She finally started breathing again so I put her into the recovery position. I went couple meters up to see if bike won't catches fire, when I heard a noice behind me. I turned my head back still kneeling near to the bike when I saw Mark's BMW's grill right in front of my face. The car hits me and crashed on the wall behind, living me trapped under. My vision get blurred. I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was the girl laying on the ground just as I left her, but she wasn't harmed by the BMW unlike me. Now I definitely will be late for the date.

Hiii I hope you will like it. Sorry I'm not a native English speaker, so there definitely are mistakes. If you can't bear them then don't read it or write similar story which will be grammatically correct. But if you like it then I'm very happy. Show me where you saw a mistake and I will change it.

Love


	2. We have a firefighter down!

Pruitt POW

I was on duty with "young blood" again. We didn't have any serious calls, only broken arm and sprained ankle. That was until we've got send to the bike accident. It doesn't seemed dangerous, especially knowing that there is one, off the duty firefighter. When we were in front of the entrance to the parking, I've got a bad feeling. We saw a very nervous man.

'Sir did you call an ambulance?'

'Yeah, but... but I am so stupid. I needed to pick up a phone call from work and I went couple meters down the street. I left the car here, to block the entrance, because no one will probably think that there was an accident on the turn. I...I forgot to put the handbrake on. The...the car came down and... trapped this firefighter lady. I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happened.' I felt bad, because I didn't know what to do. Man was shocked, but how could he be so reckless. Because of him this firefighter got hurt. LADY firefighter. For the second my heart stopped. What if... No I can't think what if, I need to start working.

'Did you know when it happened?' I asked.

'I don't know when I heard the sirens I turned back and saw that the car is gone.'

'Ok we need to see what we are dealing with.'

'I will take care of the teenager and see how is she doing and you should look at the firefighter. Maybe you will recognize her, you know there can't be many lady firefighters in Seattle right? And you were a captain so..'

'Yes you are right.' I cut him off.

When I saw what happened I stopped. The car looks like it could get on fire any second and the bike have a gasoline leak. That can end up bad. I looked under the car to see what I didn't wanted to see.

'Ohh no Mija, Andy can you hear me?' She was unconscious. I checked her pulse it was weak, but still there. She was breathing on her own, but losing a lot of blood from her head injury.

'You know her?' Man asked which made me angry, but I didn't have time for this.

'She's my daughter!'

'Oh my God. I'm so sorry.'

'"Young blood" how is the girl?'

'She is stable thanks to your daughter.' He said maybe trying to make me feel better.

'Ok you need to take over from me for a second and try to stop that bleeding. I need to call for the backup.' I put out my phone and made a call.

'Dispatch it's Capitan Pruitt Herrera. I have a firefighter down. I need backup. Is station 19 free?'

'Yes do you want me to put you on the line with their reception?'

'Yes, please.'

'One more thing. Who's the firefighter?'

'My daughter.'

'Oh my... OK you are on the line with 19. Good luck.'

'Hello my name is Ben Waren, firefighter on stat...'

'Warren we don't have time for this. I have a firefighter down. You need to come to the underground parking next to the cemetery where is Ripley's grave. You need to take aid car, engine car and everything that is needed when we have a person trapped under the car.'

'We are on our way.'

Another chapter done. I hope you like it.


	3. She stood me up

Sullivan POW

I was very nervous all day. Andy is a great woman, but it's my first real date since Clare's death. I was waiting in the restaurant, but she didn't show up. I was loosing hope for seeing her. What happened she wasn't answering my calls she didn't called or wrote anything either. After 1 hour I decided to leave the restaurant. She stood me up. I was questioning myself where should I go. In situations like that I really miss Lucas. He would take a beer with me and talk about everything and nothing. I didn't even realised when I started do drive in station 19 direction. I passed Andy's flat, her car wasn't on it's spot. That's strange, but I know that nothing could have happened to her on duty, because she left station before I did. I changed into my uniform and the first person who saw me was Bishop.

'Capitan what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be...eee...resting after your double shift?'

'I'm here because she didn't show up.' I told her the truth, because as Andy best friend she probably know about our date.

'What? This is impossible. She called me 3 hours ago and said that she is leaving home. Andy had something to do on her way, she didn't tell me what, but I know that she would never stood you up. Did you call her?' I wanted to respond, but then Warren came in.

'Hey everyone I just had call from Capitan Herrera. We have a firefighter down, I repeat we have a firefighter down. We need Aid Car, car jacks and there is possibly of a car fire.'

'Ok team let's roll. Do you know who is this firefighter?' I asked.

'No Capitan, he didn't say who is it.'

'Who do you think it is?' Travis asked.

'Well this is 19 and 23 area. I think this is someone from 23.' Gibson said.

When we were on the scene, I heard Capitan Herrera talking with his partner.

'We need to take our patent to the hospital, now.'

'No I won't leave my daughter alone under this car which could get on fire every minute.'

When I heard it, I immediately started to run and so did Maya.

'Capitan did you just said that Andy is trapped under this car?' Maya asked as I was lying on the ground trying to get to her. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. She looked gorgeous in this dress. But I reminded myself that she is trapped under this car and she have a nasty wound on her head. That can't be happening, I can't lost her.

'Yes and you need to get her out, because she is bad and this car...'

'Yeah we know. Everyone get to work. Bring car jacks fast.' I ordered.

'Capitan Herrera if you want I can cover for you and take your patient to the hospital with your guy.'

'Thank you Warren.'

'Come on we need to get her out.' I said.

I was working very fast in opposite to my subordinates.

'Sullivan slow down you have to rise this car on the same level as others!' Herrera instructed me.

'Maybe it will be better if they start working faster!'

'Ok Robert, I think that you need to swap with Bishop. She, Travis, Dean and Gibson will get her out, while we will be talking. It's an order.'

I was mad as hell, but this old man have right. I need to calm down.

'Listen Sullivan I know you want to save my daughter, but acting like this won't help her.'

'I know and I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to, you just tried to your best. I saw you once doing the same thing. With Clare. I saw that you and Andy got much closer after the storm. But how close exactly are you? The dress she was wearing isn't her shopping or cemetery outfit.'

'If you asking then yes we supposed to eat dinner tonight, but she didn't show up.'

'Ahh... I can't interfere in my daughter's love life, but are you sure. Headquarters won't allow for this. Especially after Lucas and Vic case. One of you will probably have to change the station. Are you ready for this or for getting hurt if it won't work out? She is your first girlfriend after Clare's death isn't she?'

I wanted to tell him that I'm ready for everything as long as she will be fine. And talking about getting hurt, I'm the one who hurt her first that day when we come back from LA. I'm lucky that she forgive me. I haven't got the chance to tell it to Pruitt, because team called us. They finally got her out so we need to take her to the hospital. I hope that this time it's going to end up differently. That this time the woman I love will survive.

Hi! Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for your heartwarming comments.


	4. Every minute count!

Maya POV

We got her out. Her condition isn't good. We couldn't stop the bleeding from the head injury plus we don't have any idea what kind of the damage this accident caused to her brain. Since Warren came to the hospital in the other aid car it was my responsibility to drive ours. It was my first time. First time when I had to drive the car with my college or in that case even my bestfriend to the hospital. When I heard Andy's heart stopped, the only thing I wanted to do was closing my eyes and trying to forget about this, but I couldn't. I had to drive fast and carefully at the same time.

"Jack do something we are 3 minutes away from the hospital!"

"I'm doing my best, I don't want to lose her either. You better focus on the driving."

"Well it would be easier to drive if I won't hear that my friend is dy..."

"She is back so stop talking."

I don't like fighting with Jack especially now when we are together, but Andy is like a sister to me and I'm not going to lose her.

When we arrived to the hospital everything went fast. Someone picked Herrera, but I don't even know who and this is Grey Sloan for God's sake. I know every doctor here. Soon after we arrived, all team joined us in the waiting room. It was very similar to the situations which happened 5 months ago, when Ripley died and over 1 year ago when we were waiting for the news about Travis or Capitan Herrera. Our job is not easy, but right now we are not ready to lose another member of our team. I wanted to cry so much, but I couldn't, not in front of everyone.


End file.
